Summer Storms
by maipelli
Summary: Joseph Joestar had everything planned. After high school he was going to marry Suzie Quixote and play football for his local college, maybe even the NFL. What he didn't expect was the storm that stirred quietly behind green eyes. Storms begin as a public whisper of clouds to one another, before the thunder. Caesar Zeppeli was the rain that hit only when you wanted sunny skies.
1. Static

author's note; hey! Thanks for reading this self indulgent high school au of mine ... Tagged teen for violence / swearing! Caejosuzie all the way, though.

* * *

It was an average morning for Joseph, all things considered. He'd gotten up early, tussled his brother Jotaro's hair, promised his father that he'd have the car back by the end of the school day, and kissed his mother goodbye. Suzie had held onto his arm as he drove them to school, and his teachers had patted his shoulder on the way to class. Not bad for the best Quarterbacker in the entire state, really.

First period is where things became _interesting._ The brunette had settled into his usual spot by the window so he could drift off and ignore the first half of this class - Algebra? This early? Disgusting. But something new caught his eye, a messy fluff of yellow locks. Huh? Blinking, his attention went from the waving flag outside to whatever was going on up front. What he saw made his azure eyes widen just a little. Standing next to the plump math teacher was a boy with half lidded emerald eyes that glared holes into the _entire_ class without trying, narrow, deftly pointed eyebrows, pink lips curled into an unfriendly sneer, and a dark blue hoodie laying gently against his pale skin that only made the strange azure markings just under his eyes look even more bizarre.

Who the _hell_ was this? Joseph felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at the way those long, dark eyelashes framed his hooded green eyes.

 _'...will be joining us from Italy, so make him feel welcome!'_

Italy?! Joseph quirked a brow at that. Who the hell transfers from Italy to America, for Christ's sakes? Furrowing his brow, Joseph imagines what _this_ guy must be like. Tries too hard to be suave, probably picks up a lot of girls with his _linguine_ or his macaroni, sensitive, artsy -

 _'Ah! There's a spot next to Joseph. Why don't you take that one, Zeppeli?'_

What?! No! Joseph's mouth gapes a little as he speaks up, "Next to me?! Teach, he won't be able to see the-"

Joseph's protest is cut short by the book that slams onto the desk next to him and those emerald eyes staring icily into his blue ones.

"You have a problem with that? Too bad, _Joestar._ "

His mouth hangs open as the blonde proceeds to ignore him, no one had ever spoken to him like that in, well ... Ever! For once, during the entire class period, he was quiet. But with Joseph's quietness, it also gave him a lot of time to stew in the anger of being so badly snubbed, and in front of the whole class too. By the end of today, Joseph vowed to show this guy the _what for._

* * *

Annoying.

American high school was, in a short summary, _annoying._ The girls swooned over the airheaded, muscle-packed jocks (not that he minded looking), the boys inflated their egos nearly as much as they did their dicks, and the teachers treated him like he was some kind of idiot. He needed a break, so that's what he was accomplishing in a shady part of the school courtyard, behind a long-forgotten old gym. Caesar breathes out a plume of smoke through his nose and also his lips as he brings the cigarette back to his mouth, his thoughts on ending this god-forsaken day quicker so he could get to the real reason he was there. The blonde wondered if there were rumors about him yet. There had to be, seeing how he snapped at the beloved Joestar boy and had told a teacher to eat an ass in perfect Italian. With enough sneers, the intended message had gotten through. The cig is done for so he reaches for another one - only to hear someone approaching.

"Nyo-hoh, Caesar, it's been an age and a half! I'd recognize those shitty triangles anywhere."

That laugh! He turns to see his cousin Gyro Zeppeli (who he had heard immigrated here) with his hands on his hips and his grills glinting, the strange squares for his beard weirder than usual and his long hair tied up.

"No goddamn way, _Gyro?"_

"You've gotten bigger, squirt!"

"No shit, what the hell is on your face?"

"Normally, I would say Johnny..."

Caesar nearly choked on his cigarette. That earned a laugh from Gyro as the elder Zeppeli crossed his arms, his gold grills glinting.

"What the fuck, Gyro!"

"What? If he's not on my face then he's usually on my di-"

Gyro didn't get the chance to finish his innuendo before Caesar shoved his strange hat down over his face. The brunette struggled while the blonde regained his cool, wiping the corners of his mouth. Gross.

"So-How did you get to the grand old USA in the first place?"

"Fuck off, you have to tell me who Johnny is first."

A deep sigh from the older male.

"Are you completely dense, bambino? He's my boy toy, my lover, my crybaby, my boyfr-"

"Alright alright, I get it!"

"Gyro's turn. Your folks finally ditch good old Italy and take you too orrr...?"

A bit of an awkward pause lingers in the air as Caesar looks away.

"Nah. Mom's dead and dad went somewhere else. Nobody knows where that deadbeat went. They separated us at the orphanage."

Gyro makes a noise like he's sucking in air through his grills.

"Now that's some shit, cousin."

"Don't I fucking know it. Your folks still around?"

"Hah! Good joke. Johnny and I live together - He's rich and I'm good at gold digging."

"That does sound like you."

This time, Caesar's arm is jostled. The blonde can't help but grin, it had been a long time since he'd seen any other Zeppeli's.

"Did you know you've already got a mysterious bad boy rep, Cece?"

That makes him quirk a brow.

"Finally. These dumb Americans inflate their pricks until it gets stuck in their heads. I hope they try something."

Gyro clacks his grills, earning a grimace from Caesar.

"Nyo~ho! Be careful what you wish for."

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I hope you're all bite and no bark."

The bell rings just as Caesar narrows his eyes, Gyro turning to leave.

"Better get to class, Cece!"

"Choke on a fat one, Gyro."

"Maybe later."

Caesar is left wondering if that was a threat as he puts his lighter away and heads for his next class, which he figures he'll sleep through anyways.


	2. Thunder

The rest of the school day seemed to pass without any more hitches in his plans. Joseph was allowed to stew quietly in his broken pride, even if both Suzie and Smokey told him in their own ways not to start an unnecessary fight. Suzie had advised him not to pick on the new kid, he seemed angry about _something_ but then he stopped listening when she started talking about being kind to your neighbor and blah blah be the bigger guy. She was a nice girl and he loved her, sure, but he didn't need the lecture about being the bigger guy. He was already the bigger guy, at least as far as height went! Smokey had told him there were rumors floating around that he'd been to jail in Italy and that you don't wanna fight a guy who had been to jail. He had a point, but whatever. He wasn't afraid of some boy with pointed eyebrows and strange crescents on his cheeks. He was a Joestar! If he could handle anything, it was a fight. He was the star football player for a reason, who cared if Caesar Zeppeli sneered and looked tougher than he did?! Joseph sure didn't.

"But what do they know," He grumbled through his gritted teeth as he shoved his binders into a neatly packed backpack, "They weren't the ones who got sneered at for protesting! Stupid Zeppeli and his stupid green eyes and blonde hair and bad fashion sense … It's all his fault that I totally missed out on what homework we're supposed to do tonight. Yeah. One hundred percent." As though he was the authority on fashion. A big varsity jacket on his shoulders paired with a graphic tee shirt, jeans, and modest shoes? How cliché! Ah, well. At least the school day was over. When the bell rang, he made a beeline for the lockers - The look on his face must have been enough for people to understand that they had to get out of the way, because the crowd parted for him with ease. _He_ was so easy to pick out of the crowd, even from behind. He still had no backpack?! This guy didn't care about anything and that only made Joseph angrier! It didn't even cross his mind that maybe the blonde had forgotten it or didn't actually have one to begin with.

"Hey, Zeppeli!"

Like in math this morning, Caesar gave no indication that he heard or even wanted to acknowledge Joseph. He continued to place his books into his hands, though his green eyes narrowed just the slightest bit. The brunette grit his teeth. Thought he was too good for this huh?! Too good to talk to him?! What a _jerk!_ He knew how to get the other male's attention. When the blonde turned around, Joseph trapped him against the lockers with his hands, brow furrowed. There! Now he had to pay attention.

"I'm trying to talk to you!"

And now he looked _annoyed._ Joseph couldn't help but smirk triumphantly, his hands were full and he had nowhere else to go …

"Is this how Americans talk to each other," He asked in that same cool tone from this morning, looking Joseph up and down … "You pin me in place and don't let me move until it's convenient for you? I have never felt more sorry for your girlfriend until now."

"Wha - What the hell?! Leave Suzie outa this, you-!" Joseph's face turns red and his brow furrows - Shit! He was getting so distracted. "I know your type. Likes to think they're hot shit, kinda sarcastic, you don't talk to people and you're all bark and no bite!"

Caesar's brow furrows and Joseph feels something tingle down his spine.

"You try to look tougher than you really are and you're easily frustrated - Did I hit the nail on the head, pretty boy? You're blushing pretty red yourself, it clashes with your blue makeup!"

"Joestar," Uh oh. That tone was eight times colder, and Joseph felt himself chew the inside of his cheek the way he always did when he was a little frightened. Caesar's green eyes are burning, they are on fire against his skin and Joseph knows he's made a mistake.

"You have five goddamn seconds to get away from me before I set these books down and put a knife right in that big mouth of yours."

A knife! Joseph's eyes widen. "A knife?! Fighting dirty, ah?! If you're going to take me on - Then do it like a real man! Hand to han-"

He really shouldn't have said that. Caesar's fist connects with his jaw and for such a wiry blonde, he hits _hard._ For a moment, the brunette reels back and holds his face … There is no way that's going to do anything but bruise later. But now he's grinning … And pointing. Joseph Joestar is, after all, Joseph Joestar. "Your next line is going to be, 'Shut up and take this outside, _idiota!'_ "

"Shut up and take this outside, idiota-" Caesar's eyes widen. "What the fuck - whatever! I'm going to kick your ass, you overpuffed, self-absorbed, shit-eating asshole!"

Now that was more _like it._


	3. Monsoon

Joseph had caused quite a stir, but Caesar was used to people staring at him. What the fuck was this guy's problem?! He hadn't done anything BUT ignore Joseph, and here he came picking a fight. His books were scattered but it really didn't matter, there was only one thing on his mind now;

Joseph was going to learn what fucking around with a Zeppeli constituted. He wandered outside and quite a bit away from the school itself, there was a little parking lot nearby and people were gathering to watch already. He didn't care. He was too angry at the nerve, the pretentiousness, the air of this - This - Who did Joseph think he was, christ! This privileged rich kid, he probably had a _car_ and his parents cared about _him_ and by the time that the Joestar has joined the Zeppeli, he's removed his blue hoodie so there is no temptation of stabbing or burning the brunette. High Schoolers as they always do are more hyped up for the fight than the two participating in it, and in little time they have a neat circle around them.

"Since you landed the first hit, I'm gonna go next, alright? You're pretty small next to me … I'd hate to break your bones or something, so I'll try to be more of a gentleman and less of a Joestar!"

"Do you always talk this much? Are you really as unintelligent as you look?"

"Hey!"

Caesar gets into a fighting stance - He'd taught himself how to handle big guys like this, for the most part. They were slower on their feet, quicker with their punches, and they usually had one weak spot. His gaze becomes something dangerous as he watches Joseph jump around on his heels, what … was he doing. But soon enough the brunette focuses and Caesar tenses - He goes in for a punch to his left and he counters it by striking hard with one of his feet, watching the other boy's fist go soaring past his head. His arms were sturdy, there was no use in trying to hit him there. However, when his foot connects to Joseph's knee, he lets out a little yelping noise and Caesar calculates very quickly what he needs to do next.

He holds his arms together and slams his elbow down into the small of the Joestar's back, sending him toppling over since he was top-heavy to begin with, and while he's on the ground, the blonde grinds his heel into his bad knee, earning another noise of dismay from the brunette. But he isn't done there. His knee connects to Joseph's throat and he makes a choking noise, just before Caesar puts a finger to his lips as he wheezes.

"Don't _fuck_ with me."

In a matter of moments, he'd toppled the brunette and now it was likely going to be on camera. Joseph is left gasping for air and bruised in a lot of places, looking bewildered as Caesar puts his hoodie back on, gets his things, and moves through the crowd to get to a jet black car that had been waiting for him while he'd shown that rich boy what it meant to get his ass royally kicked. In the front seat is another Italian, but their hair is jet black and neatly bobbed, and their suit is … Weird.

"Getting into fights already?" Bruno asks with a bit of a sigh as Caesar tosses his books aside. He stares out the window at Joseph getting up with the help of Suzie and Smokey and shrugs nonchalantly, reaching for another cigarette.

"He deserved it."

"Hm. GioGio will be the boss of that."

"Stop fucking using him to threaten me, Bruno."

There isn't an answer, except for the window rolling up between them and Caesar rolling _his_ window down so he can blow the smoke outwards. Giorno always did hate it when the car smelled like cigarettes when they picked him up in Italy.


	4. Drizzle

"Aw man, mom's gonna kill meeeee!"

"That's what you get for picking fights, JoJo."

"Su _zieeee…._ "

The car was pretty stuffy, partially due to how Suzie sat in the passenger's seat, arms crossed and brow furrowed. Joseph was nursing his bruised jaw with some ice from the gas station that they were parked at, his other hand running through his hair and making it even messier. She didn't answer, tapping her fingers against her elbow instead. Suzie Quixote was no fool, she knew perfectly well that Joseph was trying to get her attention and this time, he wasn't going to get away with it!

"What are you going to tell her?"

Joseph chews the inside of his cheek and touches his throat again - That guy was _strong._ He could still remember that glint of something in those green eyes since Caesar had been an inch away from his face before his fist connected with the small of his back. It was what preoccupied most of his thoughts … Anyone who looked that in control usually had something pretty wrong in their life, and Joseph was dying to know what. But - Man, he hurt all over! And these bruises were so suspicious...What WAS he going to tell her ..? Shit. He and Suzie never did anything that was lewd, unless you counted publically holding hands sometimes. He groans and runs a hand down his face, staring out the window. All things considered, Joseph supposed he DID deserve it. Little tears are welling up in his eyes, and he sniffles and pouts to himself, earning a sympathetic glance from Suzie. She sighs and reaches over, placing her hand onto his knee.

"Jojo … Maybe you won't be grounded if you're honest. Does it really hurt that bad? Let me see."

"It hurts a whole lot." He sighs and allows her to baby him, which is ultimately what he was trying to get in the _first_ place. Her little hands pat his cheeks to make him look at her, as she leans up to press a kiss to his nose. "Maybe," She whispers, making his cheeks turn pink as his mouth turns into a wobbly smile. Suzie always did know what to do to make him feel better, bless this little bundle of sugar. "You can tell her that they're from football practice …?"

His eyes light up as he grabs her hands in his own - Gently! He had to be gentle with her.

"Suz, you're a genius!"

She smiles and looks a little proud of herself, nodding knowingly.

"I know."

Her house is little and cozy and her mother waves from the front porch as always as Joseph drops Suzie off, running through his head what he was going to say next. Shit, she was going to be so mad - Elizabeth Joestar didn't take excuses from anyone, regardless of who they were. But thankfully, Joseph remembers that he has a scarf in here right when he parks, quickly wrapping himself up in it … Hoo boy, now he was pretty warm, but if it saved his hide from a lecture and being grounded, he would take it. It looked like no one was home, anyways …

Their house was very big and grandeur in comparison to Suzie's little one-story, red brick home. The lawn was decorated in roses and sunflowers, with poppies and forget-me-nots before an actual white picket fence, it had three stories and a pool in the back, and a wide space for all of their cars. Maybe he was lucky for calling this home ..? Eh, whatever. Not his problem. Joseph grabs his backpack, locks the doors and sneaks inside to find … Whewww! The coast was clear … He begins to sneak to his room, but halfway up the stairs, he nearly fell down them! Jotaro was waiting at the top with his hands in his pockets even at his age, eyes narrowed so that he looked cool at ALL times, and a hat on his head.

"Yo."

"Hey, Jotes! Haha, you get home early?"

"You got your ass kicked."

Joseph gulped and opened his mouth to ask how he knew that, but Jotaro produced his phone and showed Joseph a few vines of himself getting destroyed by the Zeppeli. He cringed upon watching himself fall again and again until he waved his hand, looking a little desperate. So Jotaro knew already ..? Shit! He looked a little panicked, bringing his hands in front of his mouth. Holy shit! What was Jotaro going to do with this knowledge, this infinite spanse of blackmail sitting in front of him to do whatever he wanted with - Would he make Joseph do all of his chores for three years, or would he make him do his homework, or clean his room on weekends, or -

"Do you want me to get him back for you?"

Oh. Wait, what?

"Holy shit, no. I kinda deserved it, squirt!" Joseph laughs and shakes his head, shoving Jotaro's hat over his head playfully. "I'll get him back on my own, but until then …" The older Joestar kneels and takes his hands, looking a bit desperate as he drops his voice. "Pleeeeeease don't tell moooooom!"

Jotaro's expression doesn't change as he yanks his hands away to fix his hat, and he's quiet for a little bit, mulling it over, no doubt. "Okay." Jospeh sighs in relief.

"But only because Nori's waiting for me to come back."

"Oh, the - your best friend is here again? Tell the little dude I said sup and that I'm gonna whoop his ass at smash bros after I finish my homework!"

"Yare yare, you're so annoying." Despite his vocal annoyance, Jotaro's lips are turned up a little for a smile .. What a cute kid! He leaves and Joseph goes to his own room, the inside is decorated a sky blue like his eyes, a messy bed sits next to the window and the tv is playing music quietly, the football trophies on the shelves in need of a good cleaning. Joseph falls into his desk chair after shutting the door and sighs softly, holding both hands to his head. No matter what he did, his thoughts kept turning back to Caesar … Caesar, who was so mysterious, he'd shown up so suddenly. Caesar with his angry green eyes and pointed brows and fluffy golden locks, Caesar with his temper and his ability to _fight._ Joseph wanted to know more and more about this kid, the more that he thought about it. What kind of family did he go home to? Who taught him how to fight like a firecracker? Why did thinking about that arrogant guy make him want to be friends, of all things? Joseph didn't know the answer to any of these questions, but he'll be damned if he didn't try to answer of a few of them. Thinking about Caesar and his stupid eyebrows wasn't going to get his homework done, though. With a bit of reluctance, Joseph turns up his music and gets to work. He'll have more time to think _later._


End file.
